Flowers and Cherry Blossoms
by Uzumaki Johnny
Summary: Naruto manages to tell Sakura his true feelings. NaruSaku ShikaIno NejiTen. Now a full story thanks to reveiwers. Chapter 14 up. Lemons in later chapters. And remember, please read and review. Now with new scenes and dialog.
1. Flowers and Cherry Blossoms

Yo. This is just another story of NaruSaku goodness. Please read and review. Gets heavier later on.

* * *

Every thing was beautiful today, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Uzumaki Naruto was as gloomy as a rainy day. Some would say he had no reason to be unhappy, as he'd been promoted from genin to jonin in six months. There was only one thing on his mind.

Haruno Sakura.

She was everything a hormonal male could ever want, beautiful, intelligent, and somewhat feisty. Naruto had liked her ever since they were genin, three long and not so happy years. He adored the pink-haired kunoichi intensely. He always thought about her every day. But he knew her love was for Sasuke-teme, and she might deck him if he suggested a date.

"Nah" he said aloud. "She just likes me as a friend."

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the village, Sakura sneezed.

"Who just likes you as a friend?" He realized he had been walking by Yamanaka Ino's flower shop.

"Oh, hi Ino." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head. He hadn't changed much. "I was just thinking about Sakura-chan."

"Oh?" questioned the kunoichi. "You really like her, don't you? Flowers are always a good gift." _Those two have been putting it off for a long time_, she thought.

"Thanks, Ino" he replied. "But she doesn't really like me that way. Only as a friend."

"Well," said Ino, "I'm applying for ANBU Interrogation/Torture. I could test my skills on her if you want." _Naruto, sometimes you can be so dense. She likes you more than she ever liked Sasuke._

"Ehhh… No thanks, I'll find some other form of help. But maybe I'll take those roses." He put them in his jacket.

The blond jonin walked through town, roses inside his jacket, thinking of who to ask for help. _Nah…Kakashi-sensei couldn't help. He's a pervert. Maybe Tsunade-baa-chan…no, she has other business. Ero-Sennin…MAJOR pervert. Sai… emotionally dead. I'll just go have some ramen_.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the village, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sai all sneezed.

* * *

Across town, Sakura was taking a walk, and thinking about a certain someone. He had been invading her dreams a lot lately, and sometimes in strange ways. She had liked Sasuke, but that was when she was a blind little girl, and believed in a foolish fairy tale. Naruto had always stood by her, never hated or ignored her, and his promise that everything was going to be okay somehow made her feel safe. Plus he was a strong ninja, and always protected her, even when she hated him.

_Come on, you know you want him_, said a voice in her head.

_But what do I do? What if he's found someone else?_

_Come on, Sakura, he's probably still waiting for you. As for what to do, walk straight up and kiss him. That'll get his attention. Now go out there and get him!_

_He'll probably be hanging around Ichiraku's_, thought Sakura.

* * *

Naruto went over to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. "Two miso ramen, two beef ramen" he ordered. "Hey…Ayame-san. I got something I might need a little help with."

"Girl trouble?" Ayame asked. "Aw…Our little Naruto's growing up, tou-san. I remember when he still wore those goggles." Ayame sniffled into a handkerchief.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Okay…I need help Ayame. So drop the theatrics."

"OK, OK" she laughed. "What's your problem?"

"I need to tell Sakura-chan…"

"Tell me what?" came the voice of a familiar kunoichi.

"GAH!! Oh, hi Sakura-chan" said Naruto, blushing. "I was just getting some ramen. You want some…?"

"Sure, why not?" replied Sakura. _Is he going to tell me what I think he is?_

"Ayame, give Sakura-chan a vegetarian ramen." said Naruto.

"Eh, thanks, Naruto" she said, sitting down to eat her ramen.

"Oh, here. Someone told me to give you these." Naruto said, pulling out the flowers from his jacket. _Hey, wait, why did I just do that?_

"Oh?" said Sakura, raising an eyebrow. "Who exactly was that?" _So he's making the first move_, she thought.

"Eh…" said poor Naruto, blushing as red as the roses in his sweaty hands. _Great_, he thought,_ now I've dug myself into a pit I can't get out of._

"Was it Rock Lee?" she asked.

"No." said Naruto.

"Was it you?"

Now he was really blushing. He was actually hoping Rock Lee and Gai would come by just to divert her attention. No, really, he was.

"You know," said Sakura thoughtfully. "That blush really suits your face."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. _WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo? **Stay calm, kit.** Kyuubi? Fine time to show up. **Go on, kit, you always agonize about this Sakura-chan, now go for it.** OK, OK, breathe, Naruto. You can do this._

"It…was me" said the madly blushing jonin. "I did it, Sakura-chan." He didn't know what to expect. Was he going to get hit like he always used to? Naruto braced himself, waiting for one of Sakura's power punches.

"Naruto, that's sweet." She always thought about Naruto too. Sasuke was a crush. But this was real.

"So you're not going to hit me?" said Naruto, who was very surprised. _Why? Back when we genin she always did this._

"Baka. I love you." Naruto almost passed out in shock. _Me? Not Sasuke?_ She kissed him softly on the lips. He turned red as a tomato, but he was in heaven. At first he stiffened in surprise, then relaxed. He kissed back as hard as he could. _Sakura-chan likes me…She likes me!_ he thought, resisting the urge to dance, sing, and do cartwheels.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai poked their heads out from behind a wall. "He did it," they said.

"Boo-yah!" said Jiraiya, who began to scribble furiously on a notepad.

"About time," said Ayame.

_**You did it, kit. You found a mate.** Stop talking, _responded Naruto, trying to enjoy his first real kiss. Sakura was enjoying this very much as well. After what felt like an eternity in paradise, but still too short, Sakura broke the kiss.

"Well, I have to go. See you later, Naruto-kun. How about eight?"

_Naruto-kun, _he thought_. She never called me that before. And she just asked me out._

_**You will bear many pups. **Hey! I haven't made it that far! _said Naruto good-naturedly.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya scribbled some more on his note pad. "Those two gave me an idea for the greatest volume of Icha Icha Paradise ever!"

"Did you say something, ero-sennin?" said Naruto.

"Ohh, eh, nothing. Bye!" Jiraiya scuttled out quickly.

Naruto sighed, and then sniffed the air. It was filled with the fragrance of cherry blossoms.

* * *

There you have it. Exactly what I told you! Please review. 


	2. Getting Ready

Next chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Naruto?

* * *

Sakura's POV

I ran over to Ino's flower shop. Ino looked up in surprise.

"What is it, Sakura?" she asked. "You look like Sasuke just asked you to marry him."

I sighed a little at the Sasuke joke, but not the fangirl kind of sigh. "I'm going on a date with Naruto-kun. He gave me roses."

"-kun?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow. "I knew you had a thing for Naruto, but I thought you reserved that."

"Just one date," I said. "It's not like I'm getting married."

"Who are you kidding, Sakura?" said Ino. "You always did have something for Naruto ever since he came back from that trip. You made a pretty good choice too. Naruto's one hot piece of ---"

"Ino," I interrupted. "You don't have to tell me how great my boyfriend looks."

"_Boyfriend?_ So soon, Sakura?"

"Troublesome women," sighed a voice from a nearby chair. I looked over to see Shikamaru. "That's just how you like it, right, Shika-kun?" replied Ino, making him smile lazily. Ino explained to me, "Shika-kun and I have been dating," answering my unasked question of, _What's he doing here?_

"Anyway, I gotta go, Ino." I said.

"Have fun with Naruto!" she said, winking. I think I know what that meant.

* * *

Naruto's POV

I hurried to the nearest clothing store. I had to look good for Sakura-chan!

I found some good clothes, slapped 50 ryo on the counter, and took them.

Well, I'm definitely good with the clothes. But I had to take some more money from Gama-chan. And I had to get some flowers.

**Shunshin no Jutsu! **I thought, practically gliding though the air. I got to the shop just in time. Ino and Shikamaru were sitting there grinning. What was that about?

"Naruto!" she said, "We've been expecting you." I fell over in surprise. How did she know I was going to be here?

Reading my mind, she replied "I did this for Shika-kun here on our first date. It was troublesome."

"Stop stealing my lines, woman," said Shikamaru. Ino smiled. "You are really troublesome," he said jokingly. Ino smiled back.

"Hey!" I interrupted. "I hate to break up your little moment, but I need some help. I've never had a date before."

"Ok, relax," said the blonde kunoichi. "You already gave Sakura roses, so..."

"Wait." I said. "How did you know I was going on a date with Sakura?"

"Try these gardenias," said Ino. "Oh. She came and told me. I hadn't seen her so happy in a while."

Sakura-chan really did love me. She was happy about the date.

"Thanks for all the help, you two. Bye!" I yelled, and used Shunshin to get back home.

* * *

Sakura's POV

I studied the new dress for my date with Naruto. I had to look good for Naruto-kun. The dress was middle length (read: almost enough to make Naruto's nose bleed), and dark red. I thought that would be the one I would wear.

"Sorry, but do you have to stand there until I'm dead?" joked the person standing in front of the dressing room.

"Tsunade-shishou?" I stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Even I go out and shop sometimes, Sakura," she said, "Even though Naruto says I am, I'm not really an obaa-chan. By the way, that dress is really good on you. Naruto will like it."

"HowdidyouknowIwasgoingoutwithnaruto-kun?" I spilled out in complete surprise. How in Kami-sama's name did she know I had a date with Naruto-kun?

"You two were pretty obvious," she said. "So it's Naruto-_kun_ now, is it? I remember a time when you looked down your nose at him."

"I was different then," I replied. "I have to go, Tsunade-sama."

"Have fun with Naruto!" she said. I sighed, _She's the second person to say that today_.

I headed home, wondering what would happen with Naruto-kun.

* * *

Normal POV

Naruto scanned the list of restaurants. He found one he liked, Hayato's Bar and Grill. They served salad and all the stuff that girls ate, plus they had beefsteak, which he liked almost as much as ramen. He was going to be very happy.

He found Sakura's house in the phone book. _Great. I know that place. It's right by the lake._

**Shunshin no Jutsu! **he thought, and sped off to her house. _This is gonna be great.

* * *

_

Sorry this chapter is so short, folks. Next time, Naruto and Sakura go on their first date. Enjoy!


	3. The First Date

Next chapter. Naruto and Sakura have their first date. Enjoy.

* * *

Sakura heard the doorbell ring. "I'll be right there." she shouted. She rushed down to open the door. "Naruto…" she gasped, nearly in shock. He had taken off the hitai-ate, and for once wore something that was not orange. He had a black T-shirt and long black pants. "You look great!" she said.

Naruto himself was nearly in shock. "Sakura-chan, you look…beautiful tonight." She had a red and black dress, not very long, but not short enough to make her look slutty. In other words, perfect. She had grown her hair out to its original length. He remembered when he came back to Konoha after that trip with ero-sennin.

**Flashback**

"_Do I look more womanly now?" Sakura asked._

**End Flashback**

Suffice it to say, hell yeah. She definitely looked more womanly, especially in that way. Naruto felt his inner pervert scratching at him, itching to come out. However, Naruto had other ideas.

"May I escort you to a restaurant, Sakura-chan?" he said in a gentlemanly manner, pulling the flowers from behind his back.

"Where, Naruto?" she asked, surprised. He thought they would go to Ichiraku's for ramen.

"I found this great place, Hayato's Bar and Grill. I'll show you." He grinned foxily at her, which made her blush.

They walked through Konoha, his arm around her, her arm around him.

"Naruto-kun," she asked, "Are we going out for ramen?"

"No." he said, "Sakura-chan, you are more important to me than ramen."

Sakura blushed yet again. Naruto really loved her, to go without ramen for dinner.

They turned a corner, and saw the sign. "We're there," said Naruto, grinning. They entered the restaurant. It was comfortable, homey, and bustling with activity. Sitting down, at a table, they noticed another couple. _Kiba and Hinata? _thought Naruto, a little surprised at first. He thought a little, and realized they were perfect for each other. Kiba's roughness would protect Hinata, and Hinata's gentleness would soften Kiba.

Sakura had noticed them too, and some other couples as well, like Neji and Tenten. Yes, the Byakugan user extraordinaire and the weapons mistress were dating. As both Green Beasts of Konoha would testify, they loved together and sparred together. Very youthful.

The waiter looked at them. "Your order, please."

"I'll have a beefsteak," said Naruto. "Sakura-chan, what about you?"

"I'll have a light salad," Sakura replied. "Two waters for both of us."

"OK," said the waiter. He went off to tell their order to the chef.

"So, Sakura-chan, what do we do?" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I have something to ask you. How come you still love me even though I put you through a lot of abuse when I was trying to impress Sasuke?"

"I know it sounds corny, but I just never gave up hope," said Naruto. "I just didn't think about it. Besides, you're Sakura-chan, and that's all that matters."

_Wow_, thought Sakura, _he loved me even when I was a total bitch to him_.

"Do you still…like Sasuke?" he asked hesitantly.

"Not like I used to," she answered. "But I still want to rescue him"

"Hi, guys." said Tenten. She and Neji were standing there, waiting for Naruto and Sakura to reply.

"Hey, Neji, Tenten," said Naruto. "When did you guys get together?"

"Oh, a few weeks ago," said Tenten. "Neji-kun cracked first," she smirked playfully.

"I did not crack," replied Neji. "I just admitted my feelings first, didn't I, Tenten-chan?"

"How are Lee and Gai-sensei taking it?" asked Sakura. She knew the answer would be very strange.

"They were pretty happy, dancing around, hugging each other, saying something about the fiery flowers of youth," shrugged Tenten.

"Maybe you shouldn't have asked, ne, Sakura-chan?" said Naruto. _Who would be here next_, he wondered.

"Yo!" said a familiar voice. Naruto turned around.

"Kakashi-sensei," he said, "Good to see you."

The jonin was alone and as usual, buried is his little orange Icha Icha Paradise book.

"So you and Sakura finally got together, ne?" said their former sensei.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Were we that obvious?"

"Yeah. Godaime-sama owes me 100 ryo." Kakashi grinned underneath his mask. Or so they thought.

"Can obaa-chan even resist gambling?" asked Naruto.

"My guess," replied Kakashi, "is no."

"Naruto-kun," said Sakura, "our food is here."

"Good," grinned Naruto. He paid the waiter from his wallet. "Itadakimasu!" he said, chowing down on his beefsteak. Sakura started on her salad too, although not as fast.

"So, is it good finally being out in the open, Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura. She wondered how he felt. After all, he'd liked her since their Academy days, and she'd been crushing on Sasuke for most of that time.

"It feels good, very good," he said. _You don't know how good it feels_, he thought.

They finished pretty quickly, and went for a walk near the lake.

"Naruto…" Sakura started, "do you want to…you know?"

"Only if you want to," he said. "Sakura…mmmmphhhhh"

"You talk too much," she said, kissing him softly on the lips. She put her arms around him, and held him tightly.

Naruto let the sensation wash all over him. It felt as comforting as a hot bath, and much better, he decided. He kissed back passionately, letting his tongue explore her mouth. He was rewarded by a sigh of pleasure.

"Naruto, you're a…great kisser", she said, "How did you do it?"

"I had Ayame give me some advice, and, I didn't like it, but I got some from ero-sennin's novels."

"Pervert," she scolded.

"Hey!" Naruto said. "I didn't like it!" They would have many times together, some good, some bad. But this was their first, and it was magical for them.

* * *

Three chapters. Not bad, ne? Please read and review. 


	4. Naruto's Spar!

Well, Johnny strikes again. Hope you liked it so far, because now Naruto and Team 7 are on an A-rank mission.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was a strong ninja. At 15, he was one of the youngest to be promoted to jonin. Hatake Kakashi had been promoted at 13 and Uchiha Itachi had achieved the feat at the young age of 8. Naruto had already mastered two of the Yondaime Hokage's signature jutsus: Rasengan and Hiraishin no Jutsu. Tsunade knew who she wanted on this mission. Team 7. She'd talk to them tomorrow.

"What are we here for, obaa-chan?" asked the said jonin. Normally Tsunade would have threatened to demote him back to genin, but she was too tired. She settled for sighing miserably, and swigging a bottle of sake. _I hope Naruto will be able to handle this_, she thought.

"Well…" started the Godaime Hokage, talking to the assembled Team 7, "It's been three years since Orochimaru possessed his last victim. This is our last chance to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. The base is 50 kilometers north of Suna."

"Well, I'm not gonna waste it," said Naruto. He had wanted to bring back Sasuke for Sakura, but he realized that the teme had been like a brother to him.

"This will be an A-ranked mission. You will definitely meet Orochimaru, Sound-nin and the Uchiha himself. Akatsuki may also strike, seeing as they are after the Kyuubi," said Tsunade.

"Good," said Sakura, "We should take them out, so they can't hurt Naruto-kun or any of us." Naruto had rubbed off on her, through their dating.

"Kakashi is also assigned to this mission," said Tsunade. "He would be a great help," observed Yamato.

"You are to leave tonight at 8:00," said the Godaime. "This is your last chance to retrieve Sasuke."

* * *

2 hours after 8:00

"Does Kakashi-sensei always have to be late!" exploded Naruto. "It's enough when he's late for training, but an A-ranked MISSION!!"

"Calm down, Naruto," said Sakura. "Kakashi-sensei always does this. He'll come soon."

"Yeah, you're right," said the fox-boy. "Still, be nice if he was on time."

"Yo!" said a familiar voice.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE!!" yelled Naruto, frightening a few frogs and crickets into silence.

"I got lost on the road of life," replied the silver-haired jonin.

"Sorry, sensei," said Naruto sheepishly. "This is a very important mission, though."

"Yeah, I know," said Kakashi.

"Well, time to go, everyone," said Yamato.

"Alright, Yamato-taichou," said Naruto, "Let's go."

* * *

From their first day on, whenever they were not traveling, Naruto trained almost all the time. He had sharpened his mind by playing games of shogi with Kakashi, since the jonin had an IQ over 200. He had also created a number of variations on his favorite technique, the Rasengan.

"**Rasengan: Fuuma Shuriken!**" (Rasengan: Demon Wind Shuriken) yelled Naruto, creating a Rasengan with large blades of chakra protruding from it. He threw it at a target on the training course Yamato had set up. He jumped from branch to branch (since Yamato can use Mokuton jutsu, it has a lot of trees). Another target appeared right in front of him. "**Rasengan no Yaiba!**" (Rasengan Blade), he said, concentrating the chakra in his forearm into a blade of wind. He sliced the target neatly in two.

"Naruto-kun!" said Sakura. "You've been training all day. Why don't you relax?"

"OK," he said, knowing if he didn't, she would beat him to a pulp. "Sakura-chan, I'm gonna need the training if I want to face teme."

"But if you train too much, you'll exhaust yourself," she said. "Already, you are heavily injured."

Sai looked up from the sidelines, where he was drawing a picture.

"**Chiyute no Jutsu!**" (Healing Hands Technique), said Sakura. A ball of healing chakra emanated from Sakura's hands and healed Naruto's injuries.

"You should go and relax, and you need food," said Sakura.

"Don't worry about me, worry about Orochimaru-teme," said Naruto. "He's gonna get his tail handed to him if I have anything to say about it."

"I should go with you," she said.

"Heh heh," snickered Kakashi, "They're probably going to do it."

"Come on, Ero-Wolf," said Yamato. "They just started dating last week."

"Yeah, true, Yamato," replied Kakashi.

"What is this 'it' you speak of?" questioned Sai.

Yamato and Kakashi anime fall. "It isn't something you should hear from us," said Kakashi, sweatdropping.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were sitting down inside a tent. He had his arm around her.

"Naruto-kun, what's going to happen to Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Teme'll be all right," said Naruto. She _doesn't call him Sasuke-kun anymore_, he thought. He ate a cup of the instant ramen he had packed. "I'm bored. Want to spar?"

"Naruto-kun, you just trained," she said.

"Please!" he begged. "Come on, I need as much help as I can get."

"OK, OK," she laughed, unable to resist him. They went outside to a training field that had been set up in the camp.

"Let's go!" yelled Naruto. Sakura threw a haymaker at him. He dodged and threw a sweep kick at her legs, barely missing. "**Kage Bunshin!**" (Shadow Clone) he yelled, creating a clone behind her. The clone sweep kicked her in the legs, and missed again.

"Naruto, you really are the number one most surprising ninja," she laughed. "But here's more pain!" she yelled, jumping into the air and aiming a kick at him. _Wow_, he thought, _same monster strength, and she's got me on the ropes_. "I never thought I'd say this, but you're thinking too much," she said.

The force of the kick sent him flying a few meters. "**Kage Bunshin!**" (Shadow Clone) he said, creating a shadow clone. **_Henge!_** (Transformation) thought the clone simultaneously, transforming into a shuriken. He threw it at Sakura, who dodged. "Cornered," said the clone, which had transformed back, and now held a kunai to her neck. The original Naruto drew his own kunai.

"Nice try," said the real Sakura, stepping out of the woods. "But I created a bunshin, and used **Kawarimi **(Body Replacement) with it." The clone poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

"When did you use Kawarimi, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, dispelling his own clone. He wondered when she would have the time to use a jutsu like that.

"When you were dazed from that kick I gave you," she explained. "Now try getting the real me."

"Okay, you're on!" yelled Naruto. What he didn't notice was Sakura making a few hand seals.

_**Magen: Jubaku Satsu!** _(Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death) thought Sakura.

Sakura suddenly disappeared. "Sakura-chan?" he asked uncertainly. He suddenly heard what sounded like a tree growing behind him.

_**It's just a genjutsu!** It is, Kyuubi? **Yeah, now dispel it or that girl will kick you in the head. She's right behind you…**_

_I got it, fox. _Naruto stabbed himself in the stomach with a kunai. Kyuubi quickly began to heal him, and the illusion disappeared. He turned around swiftly and caught Sakura's foot, knocking her down. "**Rasengan no Yaiba!**" he yelled, pointing the blade at Sakura's throat. His clone did the same. "Now you're cornered," smirked the jonin.

"Not bad, Naruto," said his silver-haired sensei, poking his head out of the ground.

"Ah…so that is the copy-nin," smirked a ninja hidden in the bushes. "He's gonna get it."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Yeah, I know I'm evil. Please review. Also, for anyone who is gonna accuse me of copying, I came out with a Rasengan shuriken long before Kishimoto-sensei. 


	5. Kakashi vs the MistNin

Well, here's the new chapter. Enjoy, folks.

* * *

"_Sakura-chan?" thought Naruto. They were sitting under a cherry blossom tree together._

"_Naruto-kun, here's your birthday present." She kissed him passionately, almost making him moan with pleasure. Instead, he kissed back harder. She fought back her own moan._

_Suddenly…_

"_Get off her, dobe," snarled a familiar voice. They both looked up in shock._

"_SASUKE-KUN!" yelled Sakura. She kissed him even more passionately than she had Naruto. To Naruto, she said "I never needed you, baka. You were just a placeholder for Sasuke-kun." Naruto was crushed. He thought she had really loved him. Suddenly, cursed seal patterns started spreading throughout her and Sasuke's bodies. She grinned insanely, and Sasuke's eyes glowed an evil red._

"_Time to die, dobe," said the Uchiha. His arm crackled with electricity. "CHIDORI!!!" he yelled, stabbing Naruto with his arm. Naruto's vision clouded over…_

"AHH!!!" screamed Naruto, waking up. Sakura woke up as well.

"What's the matter, Naruto? Ran out of ramen again?" asked Sakura. She was a little worried for him thought, despite the fact that she was annoyed. (Who wouldn't be if they were woken up at 3 AM?)

"You left me…for teme…he killed me…you didn't…care" gasped Naruto. _OK, OK…It was just a dream. Just a very intense, horrifying, dream_, he thought. _Calm down. Breathe._

_He dreamed that?_ thought a very surprised Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi put her efforts into calming Naruto down. "Naruto-kun, I'd never leave you for Sasuke. Here, I'll prove it." She kissed him passionately.

The blond jonin was calmed. He kissed back even more passionately, holding Sakura tightly. _Sakura-chan…you really know how to calm me down_, he thought. He moved down, kissing her neck. A low moan of pleasure from her told him he had done a very good thing.

"Naruto-kun, stop eating me. I'm not food," replied the kunoichi. As much as she was loving this, and as much as she wanted it, it was still too early to go _there._

The blond jonin licked his lips. "But you're delicious." He thought she would make a great flavor of ramen. Strike that, she tasted better than ramen.

"Baka! It's too early to go there!" she said, bonking him on the head. He stopped the kisses, as he knew Sakura wanted. "Ow! Sakura-chaaan!" he yelled.

"You want me to kiss it and make it better?" she asked. She massaged his hair (she knew it turned him on) then laid her head on his chest, and he put his arm around her.

"Sakura-chan," he said. "I'm going to draw a seal on you. For my dad's technique."

"Your dad?" she questioned, shocked. "What technique is it?" She wondered how he knew who his dad was, and what the technique was.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu," replied Naruto. "I'll be able to get to you instantly with that seal." He started to draw the seal on her shoulder.

"Your dad is the Yondaime Hokage?" she asked. He was the only person to perform that technique. Sakura knew because she looked in the scrolls in Hokage tower. But Naruto couldn't be his son. It was unbelievable.

"Tsunade-baa-chan told me. I had no idea who my parents were. She said he wanted me to be a hero. He left me his jutsus, and some kunai to use them with," replied Naruto.

Sakura wondered what it was like to know that you own father sealed a demon inside you. After all, the Yondaime had sealed Kyuubi inside Naruto, and in doing that, sealed Naruto's fate.

The ninja hidden in the bushes (remember him?) formed a hand sign. **_Kirigakure no Jutsu! _**(Hidden Mist Technique) he thought. He drew a kunai_. I won't even need Shinigami to do the job_, he said, smirking.

He quietly stole into the camp, peering cautiously in any tent. He soon found his target, snoring peacefully in some perverted dream. thought the mist-nin. He placed the kunai at the silver-haired man's throat."Sweet dreams, Hatake," chuckled the mist-nin.

Naruto sat up. "That's weird. All this mist wasn't here before." Inside his head, he yelled to Kyuubi. _Yo, fox! **What is it, kit? **Something's up. I'll need some of your senses to help me. **Well, I know how important your precious people are, so I'll help.**_ Naruto stiffened, the relaxed. He then started to sniff the air.

"Naruto-kun," asked Sakura, "Why are you sniffing?" She wondered whether he was serious or just clowning around.

"Kyuubi gave me some of his senses. I'm sniffing around for strange chakra." he explained. Never once did he think he'd have to explain anything to her. He found something. "Come on, let's go."

Apparently, the mist-nin wasn't careful enough. As he pressed the kunai to Kakashi's throat, the jonin's eyes opened. He quickly escaped and drew his own kunai.

"Who are you?" asked Kakashi.

"I am your maker, copy-nin," sneered a voice through the mist. "I'll kill you nice and quick." He drew the pair of wakizashi at his hip, holding them to Kakashi's throat in a scissor position.

_So, this guy wants to kill me. Why am I not surprised._, thought Kakashi. He quickly kicked the nin in the crotch. He collapsed. Kakashi drew his own ANBU katana. "I'm not gonna make it an easy job for you," replied Kakashi.

"Heh heh. To tell you the truth, I was hoping you'd put up a fight. It makes things more interesting. **Shinigami Konbi Henge – Kyo Tachi!**" (Death God Combination Transformation – Great Sword)

(**A/N:** This is not a jutsu, it's the ability of the sword)

His wakizashi bonded together, forming a giant katana-style sword, but thicker. "Let's take this outside," he laughed, destroying Kakashi's tent. Kakashi saw him for the first time. From what Kakashi could see through the mist, the mist-nin had no eyebrows and wore a white facemask.

_He looks exactly like Momochi Zabuza_, thought Kakashi. _But there was no way in hell he could come back from the dead. No shinobi could do that_. The mist-nin rushed in ready to slash.

"Your time is up, Hatake."

* * *

Cliffhanger again. Yeah, I'm evil, so deal with it. Next chapter coming soon!

Please read and review.


	6. Kakashi vs the Mistnin! Part 2

Well, here's the fight seeing as some of you don't like cliffhangers. I don't like them that much either.

Disclaimer: I'm American. Kishimoto-sensei is Japanese. That enough for you lawyers?

* * *

"Don't just stand there, Hatake. Unlike my brother, I move fast." 

_His brother? _thought Kakashi. The only shinobi he had fought with a large sword was… "Momochi Zabuza?"

"That's right," said the mist-nin.

Kakashi barely had time to absorb this information before the nin brought down his sword. He was lucky enough to dodge that blow, but wondered if he would survive the next one.

"My name is Momochi Ryo," he said. "I'm here to kill you because you killed Zabuza-nii-san," he clarified. "**Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!**" (Water Release: Water Shark Missile) he yelled. A giant shark made of water formed out of the sword.

_How is he using Suiton jutsu? There isn't any water around,_ thought Kakashi. He dodged the shark by plunging into the earth, and reappeared behind Ryo. "Yo," he said, placing his ANBU katana on Ryo's throat.

Ryo escaped Kakashi's hold. "Wondering how I did that Suiton jutsu, ne?" he chuckled. "I'm surprised you couldn't figure that out. I used the moisture in the air from my mist."

_Brilliant,_ thought Kakashi, as he blocked Ryo's blows with his katana. Kakashi found an opening for a jutsu, and used it. "I'll go with everything I have," said Kakashi, revealing his Sharingan.

"Fine by me, Hatake," replied the mist-nin. "I'm not going easy on you."

"You're on," said Kakashi. **_Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu!_** (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique) thought Kakashi, making a few hand seals.

_Oh, shit,_ thought the mist-nin. He was seeing himself impaled on a bloody pike with various kunai and shuriken in him. Anyone could plainly see the fear and terror in his eyes.

Kakashi tortured him for a while with the genjutsu, kicking him senseless as well, the last one sending him flying a few meters, then formed a seal and said, "KAI!" Baiting his opponent, he asked "So, how does it feel to fall into a chuunin-level genjutsu?"

_I fell for a chuunin-level genjutsu!?_ thought Ryo, as he winced at his various injuries. As Kakashi predicted, he was angry. Very angry. He gripped the hilt of his sword with white knuckles. "You bastard!" he yelled. "Here's what you get for tormenting a member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu (Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist) with that crap!" He made a few hand seals. "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!**" (Water Release: Water Dragon Technique) he yelled, shooting a huge dragon made of water from Shinigami (his sword).

Kakashi vanished into the ground and put his head up behind Ryo. "**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!**" (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique) he yelled, switching places with Ryo. Kakashi pointed his ANBU katana the head sticking out of the ground. "You have two choices: Give up and I let you slink off to your hirer. Or you keep fighting and I beat you up," stated Kakashi.

Ryo's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know I was hired?" he asked. He then turned his efforts to breaking out of the ground.

"Well, as you so kindly stated, I am a smart jonin," replied Kakashi. "Also, from the way you guys in Kirigakure operate, Zabuza wouldn't give you enough motivation. But cold hard cash would. Let me guess, you were hired by Orochimaru."

Ryo was even more surprised as slashed through earth with his sword, creating a crater larger than him. He had indeed been hired by the snake sannin. "Well, now that I've broken your jutsu, come on and fight me!" he said. He charged forward, slashing his sword sideways. "**Suiton: Daibafuku no Jutsu!**" (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique) he yelled, sending a huge blast of water at Kakashi. As the water hit him, he poofed away in a cloud of smoke. "Heh heh," said Kakashi, smirking. "Your best jutsu hit a kage bunshin." he continued. "Also your strategy is flawed. You rushed at me with your biggest jutsu, and I haven't even revealed my full kekkei genkai. But now I will," he stated, activating the Mangekyo Sharingan.

He focused his Mangekyo on Ryo's sword, and he hit with a warp beam. But luckily for Ryo, it merely separated back into two wakizashi.

"This is why Shinigami has never let me down," he said. "It'll stand anything." He charged Kakashi, attacking with his wakizashi.

Kakashi blocked one of the blades with his katana. He then saw the second blade coming in to stab him. He flipped backwards into a handstand, and went into a spin kick, catching Ryo on the chin. He slashed in with his katana, earning Ryo a shoulder wound.

"Heh. Always was top of my class in taijutsu," he observed.

Ryo went into a stab stance and charged in. As Kakashi readied himself to block, Ryo high-kicked and caught him under the chin. "You're not the only one. I'm just as good as my brother."

_So fast…he can even slip past my Sharingan_, thought Kakashi. _He isn't one of the Seven Swordsmen for nothing._

Kakashi aimed a punch at his jaw, and heard a satisfying gasp of pain. _A glass jaw. The jaw is the hardest part to hurt, so this guy can be hit easily_, thought Kakashi. He aimed another punch at Ryo's stomach, only to split his knuckles on what felt like solid steel.

He looked down. Ryo had used his sword to block the punch. "You didn't think I'd let you beat the crap out of me that easily, eh, Hatake?" He smiled inwardly. _Kisame, I'm just as good as my brother, and one day I'll prove it_, he thought.

Kakashi came at him with a flurry of punches. Ryo attempted to block but was badly hit. _That's gonna hurt later_, he thought.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura burst into the training ground. "Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned. _Who is he fighting?_ Sakura thought. _He looks exactly like that Zabuza guy from Wave Country_, thought Naruto. 

"Stay outta this!" yelled Ryo. "Nobody invited you."

"He's right," said Kakashi. "You two stay out of the fighting." He didn't want them to get hurt by this mist-nin. His brother had used them in their fight back in Wave Country.

"I'll say this only once," yelled Kakashi, as he traded blows with Ryo, "I did not kill Momochi Zabuza!"

"Then who did?" yelled Ryo as he slashed at Kakashi.

"It was his hirers," said Kakashi, "Gato killed him after he had his arms broken."

"Heh, you're lying!" said Ryo. He charged Kakashi yet again with both blades ready to stab.

_Wow_, thought Sakura. _They are using every skill they have._

Naruto watched in awe as Kakashi managed to turn aside Ryo's blades, and flip him. Ryo landed on both feet and charged Kakashi, who dodged, but was kicked in the stomach. Even with his Sharingan, Kakashi was straining to keep up with Ryo.

Both Kakashi and Ryo were injured and tired out at this point. "Time to end this fight!" yelled Kakashi, gathering chakra in his arm. The chakra converted to electricity. "**Raikiri!**" (Lightning Blade) he yelled, charging forward and stabbing Ryo with his arm.

Kakashi collapsed from exhaustion at dodging and from using his Raikiri. He had been bruised with a few blows and split his knuckles, but no extremely serious wounds. Ryo was knocked unconscious, his stomach bleeding. He was a powerful shinobi to survive a Raikiri, but he was badly hurt, bruised from Kakashi's hits and kicks, and slashed in the shoulder. "Sakura," said Kakashi, "heal him!" His vision then clouded over and his head fell onto his chest.

Sakura was puzzled as to why he wanted to heal the man who had tried to kill him, but complied with her now-unconscious sensei. Naruto picked him up, and carried him to a place serving as a medical tent. Sakura bent down and emanated green chakra, healing Ryo's stomach.

* * *

What did you think of the fight scene? Constructive criticism, no flames. Please review on other things as well. Also, is fluff or action better for this fic? 


	7. Of Training, Luck, and Moving On

According to my reviews, fluff is better for this fic. So, this is more fluffy and NaruSakucentric

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

Ryo woke up in a tent. He was in a white bed with bandages on his stomach. The last thing he remembered was being knocked out by the copy-nin. Who, at this point chose to introduce himself.

"Yo!" said the jonin, even though he was lying in the bed next to Ryo. Kakashi had also sustained a few injuries from their fight. Surprisingly to Naruto and Sakura, Yamato had slept through the whole thing. Kakashi was unsurprised. He remembered his days as an ANBU captain, and how Yamato had once slept through a squad of attacking Rock-nin.

"Why am I here…healed?" he managed to croak. He saw the bandages on his stomach.

"Well, I'm a nice guy, and we have a medic-nin," said Kakashi. "So, here you are." He realized he was stating the blatantly obvious, but this guy seemed a little freaked.

"You're badly hurt," said Kakashi. "I wouldn't suggest leaving." Ryo was heavily bandaged all around his chest.

Ryo was thinking slowly. _He healed me…couldn't have…killed nii-san_, he thought.

"Hatake?" he asked, "Who killed Zabuza-nii-san?"

"Please. Call me Kakashi," replied the jonin. "Gato cast him aside after his arms were broken. I gave him a kunai, and he killed Gato's bodyguards, and Gato himself. But they got him as well. He died of multiple stab wounds. Your nii-san died they way he wanted to go."

"Heh. I've suffered worse. Back in my days with the Seven Swordsmen, I got in a duel with Kisame-teme. I'm gonna find that bastard."

"Hoshigaki Kisame?" said Kakashi. _That's one of the guys who's out for Naruto_, he thought.

"The very same. _Kirigakure no Kaijin_ (Monster of the Hidden Mist)" said Ryo. "You know where to find that bastard shark?"

"Why should I trust you? You just tried to kill me," said Kakashi.

"It's a rule of honor in the Momochi clan," said Ryo. "In a duel, the loser always helps the winner if they meet again on a battleground. You're gonna meet the bastard. I'm looking for him. I might be able to help you out if I know where to find him."

"Alright," said Kakashi. "He's working for Akatsuki now, along with Uchiha Itachi."

"Akatsuki? Heard of them. Aren't they those guys who are after the jinchuuriki?"

"The very same," replied the silver-haired nin. "Don't fight me like that again. I'm getting on in years."

"I'll see you soon, Kakashi," said Ryo. He made a hand seal and poofed away.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto were sleeping peacefully, following Yamato's example. They were, of course, cuddled together. (**A/N:** Kawaii!!) They were a little crapped out after their "action" last night and denied some sleep (Sakura had to heal Ryo and Kakashi and sedate them).

Naruto woke up. "Morning, Sakura-chan," he said to Sakura, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. The sleeping kunoichi smiled and woke up. "Morning, Naruto-kun," she replied. "That was intense last night," said the blond. "The fighting, that weird dream…" He trailed off.

"And you made out with my neck," she said. "Well, time to get up."

Naruto was already eating a cup of instant ramen. "Naruto, you eat that stuff for breakfast?" she questioned.

"Ichiraku's was the only place that would let me in," he replied. "They never let me in to the grocery store."

The kunoichi felt a stab of pity for Naruto. All his life he had been mistreated, and somehow, he kept on being happy. "I have to check up on the mist-nin and Kakashi-sensei.' she said and left for the medical tent.

Naruto got up, and started doing pushups. _Well, let's see if I can't make another variation on the Rasengan_, he thought.

It was then that Sakura came in. "Kakashi-sensei, where's the mist-nin?" she asked.

"He left," said the jonin boredly. He was reading his Icha Icha Paradise book, as usual.

"He left?" she asked. "But he was badly hurt."

"The guy's apparently suffered worse. Besides, it's no use going after him. We've got a snake to find."

She then gave Kakashi-sensei a check-up (which took about an hour) and said all he needed was some rest and recovery. Then she left, to see what Naruto was doing.

* * *

"**Rasengan Mashingan!**" (Rasengan Machine Gun) he yelled, firing large knife-like blue chakra bullets from a Rasengan in his palm. He was sparring with a kage bunshin, and doing very well. The bunshin fell back from the attack, but Kyuubi's chakra healed it. It then made a few hand seals. "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!**" (Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Technique) it yelled, throwing fireballs at Naruto.

Naruto knew from studying that the fireballs had shuriken in them. He made his own hand seals. "**Futon: Kaze no Yoroi!**" (Wind Release: Wind Armor) he yelled, wind chakra coalescing around him. He charged the bunshin, jumping on top of the fireballs.

He then activated the Kage Bunshin, and suddenly four other Naruto clones were with him. "U-ZU-MA-KI!" they yelled, attacking from four different directions at once. "**Naruto Rendan!**" yelled the real Naruto, and kicked the bunshin in the chest. It went flying a few meters. It looked up, gave a peace sign, and said "We're good." Then Naruto dispelled his shadow clones.

_Wow…_ Sakura thought. _Naruto-kun's training is impressive. And he's doing it all to bring Sasuke back. For me. I'm really lucky to have a man like him. Sasuke never even gave a shit about me._

"Naruto-kun! You should have some lunch!" she said "You've been training a lot, and you need food." She had taken on the role of his doctor, due to her medic-nin training.

"Alright, Sakura-chan, I'll get some ramen from my tent," he replied. He knew she was being his doctor, and if he didn't follow orders she would deck him.

"No, I have a picnic in my tent. I'll get it." Naruto shrugged. Sakura was indeed a paradox. Sometimes she would furiously hit him with a chakra-enforced punch, and sometimes she would let him make out with her.

She came back with the picnic, and they sat down by the water. "Naruto-kun, you…and me…how did it all happen?"

Naruto thought. "Well, I guess when I promised to bring Sasuke back, and when I came from that trip with ero-sennin," he replied.

"You know, I'm really lucky to have a boyfriend like you," said Sakura. She looked up into Naruto's eyes. She loved his eyes.

"And I'm really lucky to have a girlfriend like you, Sakura-chan," he said. She kissed him, showing how much she loved him, and he kissed back, deepening it, until they were both lying on the grass.

Kakashi looked on from a tree. _This reminds me of that scene from Icha Icha Paradise,_ he thought.

He held her slim waist, and she held his shoulders for support. Naruto slowly massaged her back, eliciting a low moan from the kunoichi. However, they broke the kiss, gasping for air.

Kakashi, who had gone underground, went closer to them and popped his head out of the earth. "Yo!" said the silver-haired jonin. "I hate to break it to you two rabbits, but we're moving on to Suna."

* * *

Well, what do you think? Please review. 


	8. Team 7 in Suna

Naruto and the team are in Suna now. The sand sibs make an appearance in this chapter. Enjoy, folks!

Disclaimer: Lawyers, put away those things, because I don't own Naruto.

* * *

A certain Sand shinobi in a cat hood grinned. He was really going to scare Naruto.

Naruto looked around. "It's been a while since I've been here. I wonder how Gaara's doing." He and his team strode to the Kazekage's office, past a certain alleyway.

Kankuro made a few hand seals. **_Kugutsu no Jutsu!_** (Puppet Jutsu) he thought, blue chakra strings extending from his fingers. He stealthily sent them out to Naruto's back, and to his puppet Karasu.

Naruto was whistling nonchalantly and holding hands with Sakura. Suddenly, Kankuro's chakra strings pulled him up and right into the face of Karasu.

Naruto wasn't scared. _Stupid Kankuro,_ he thought. He formed chakra into his hand, concentrating it into a blade. **_Rasengan no Yaiba! _**(Rasengan Blade) he thought, slicing Karasu in two. "Shouldn't have done that, Kankuro," he said.

The said shinobi came out of the alleyway. "Great," he complained. "Now I gotta repair Karasu," he added. He had just finished with some new traps, and the blond shinobi had probably damaged them.

"That just shows," said Naruto. "Don't mess with the future Hokage!" he grinned. "How ya doing, Kankuro?" he said, shaking the puppeteer's hand. "Is Gaara in?"

"I'm fine," replied Kankuro, "and Gaara's in his office." He gestured to a large building with the kanji "Kaze" (wind) on it.

* * *

Gaara was at his desk, taking a nap. One of the benefits of not having Shukaku around was that he could sleep now. He snored quietly, until he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Open up, Gaara!" yelled Naruto. "It's me!"

Gaara stumbled slowly to the door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Naruto. Good to see you," said the Godaime Kazekage.

The team came in to the office. "Who's the new guy?" asked Gaara. He knew the Uchiha was gone, but the last time he saw them, Sai wasn't there.

"This is Sai," said Sakura, "He's Sasuke's replacement." Sai looked closely at Gaara. "Ohayo, Gaara-kun," he replied.

Gaara nodded in greeting. "What did you come here for?" he asked. "I know you didn't come just to say hi."

Yamato spoke next. "Kazekage-sama," he said. "We are on a very important mission to find Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke. We request your intelligence on Orochimaru's whereabouts. "

"No need to be so formal," replied Gaara. He took out a folder of the guard's reports. "From these report's, Orochimaru is about 25 kilometers northwest, in these mountains." He gestured to a large map in the folder. "Take a rest stop while you're here," he said. "I'll give you guys my old apartment." Naruto readily accepted the redhead's offer.

The team relaxed and enjoyed the rare breeze. "At least ero-sennin isn't here," said Naruto, as usual, eating a cup of instant ramen. "He would have gone to the hot springs right away."

"Only one problem, Naruto-kun," replied Sakura. "Suna's too hot for hot springs. It needs cold springs." She smiled at him.

"Alright, you two," said Kakashi. "We move out tomorrow. The base won't be far." Naruto agreed.

"Orochimaru-teme's finally gonna get what's coming to him," said the blond. "I've been training since our last fight." He went out again, to train some more.

By night

"Well, I'm leaving," said Kakashi. He was reading Icha Icha Paradise, as usual. Yamato left as well, not saying anything. He and Kakashi had each taken their own bedrooms, and Sakura took one. Naruto just said he'd sleep on the couch.

"Naruto-kun," said Sakura. "You wanna sleep with me?"

"Eh?" Naruto said. _Did I hear her right?_ (**A/N:** They didn't do it consciously in the last chapter)

"Baka. Just cuddling at most," she said, playfully punching him. They went up to Sakura's room. They went under the covers and enjoyed each other's warmth.

"Good night, Naruto-kun," she said, smiling.

"Good night, Sakura-chan," he replied, closing his eyes.

* * *

They woke up in the morning, and the sun shined down on them. "Ohayo," said Naruto, planting a kiss on Sakura's lips. Sakura woke up as well, and smiled.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun," she replied. "I should sleep in more often," she added, thinking about his kiss.

"We have to move on," he said. "I gotta face Orochimaru-teme and Sasuke-teme."

Sakura drew on her battle gloves. "Let's go."

Kakashi and Yamato were already waiting for them. Naruto anime fell. _I was later than Kakashi-sensei!?

* * *

_

Please review.


	9. Toad vs Snake! Naruto vs Sasuke

Next chapter, please read and review.

**Disclaimer**: What do I have to say? I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Team 7 had left Suna and was moving on_. Orochimaru's lair was somewhere near here_, Naruto thought. But he was interrupted by a katana flying out of nowhere. Naruto dodged the missile, but was unprepared for its owner

"Going somewhere, dobe?" said a very familiar voice. Sasuke. He was wearing Sound robes and his eyes were red. Kakashi looked at his eyes. Has he obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan? Kakashi thought. Sasuke retrieved his katana.

"So," said Naruto. "You left Orochimaru?" He hoped Sasuke would come back to Konoha with them. He never really admitted it, but he was Sasuke's best friend.

"He gave me power, and that is all I need." stated Sasuke. "I have killed Itachi. Now, dobe, I only have one more goal. To kill you." He pointed his katana at Naruto, ready to slit his throat. Sakura saw this and was beside Naruto in an instant. "Don't you dare hurt Naruto-kun!" she yelled, cracking her knuckles. She looked into the obsidian eyes of the boy she once loved.

Cold.

Empty.

Bottomless.

What had she ever seen in those eyes?

"-kun?" he replied. "You must have been lonely, to take him. I can kill you too, unless you come with me." If this had happened three years ago, she would have been the happiest girl in the world. To see Naruto gone, and be with Sasuke, was the best thing that could ever happen to twelve-year-old Sakura. But she wasn't like that anymore. This time, it was Naruto who snapped. "Don't you even think of hurting Sakura-chan, you bastard," _If you hurt Sakura-chan, I'll kill you, teme_, he thought.

"Then I will kill you, dobe," said Sasuke. He went into a ready stance with his katana. "**Chidori Nagashi!**" (Chidori Current), he yelled, lightning coursing through his sword. He charged in, ready to strike.

"**Rasengan no Yaiba!**" (Rasengan Blade) Naruto yelled in response. He blocked Sasuke's katana, breaking the shield of lightning around it. _I broke his best jutsu_, thought Naruto. _Let's see what he can do next_.

Sasuke backed out of Naruto's range, making a few hand seals. "**Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!**" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) he yelled, shooting a fireball from his mouth.

Naruto saw the fireball, and performed his own hand seals. "**Suiton: Kaitate no Jutsu!**" (Water Release: Sea Shield Technique) A shield of water formed in front of him, and the fireball dissipated into steam.

_So_, thought Kakashi, _he learned to use Suiton jutsu. And he has Nidaime-sama's talent. But how?_ _That isn't just something you can learn from a scroll. Or is it?_

_Dobe learned how to use advanced Suiton jutsu?_ thought Sasuke. He attempted another jutsu "**Habataku Chidori!**" Instead of chirping like a regular Chidori, a roaring sound filled the air. He charged towards Naruto, but didn't see his opponent making hand seals.

"**Futon: Kaze no Yoroi!**" (Wind Release: Wind Armor) yelled Naruto, as a shield coalesced around him, breaking Sasuke's jutsu. He then grabbed Sasuke's fist and executed a palm thrust, pushing Sasuke backwards.

_Crap_, thought Sasuke,_ dobe can easily beat my ninjutsu! Well, let's see about taijutsu._ He spin-kicked Naruto, but the blond did a handstand. Sasuke used the momentum to go into a jump. He raised his leg up almost vertically, ready to drop it on Naruto's collarbone. Naruto blocked the axe kick and sent Sasuke flying. Sasuke used his palm as a turnstile, and landed feet first on the ground. He dashed behind Naruto and kicked him in the back of the neck. Naruto slid and turned so he was facing Sasuke, and made four shadow clones. "**U-ZU-MA-KI!**" they yelled, attacking Sasuke from four different directions. "**Naruto Rendan!**" yelled Naruto, sending Sasuke skyward with a high kick.

Sasuke landed back on the earth, and drew his katana. Naruto formed his Rasengan no Yaiba again, and blocked Sasuke's slash.

"Why? We were best friends, teme!" he yelled.

"Friends?" said Sasuke strangely. "I have no friends, dobe." He went in to stab Naruto, but the blond was ready. He blocked again with his blade, and in his anger, he activated the first tail.

_So_, thought Yamato,_ the real fight has begun._

Eight purple tails resembling a snake appeared, and purple charka coalesced around Sasuke's body. "My bijuu. Hachibi no Orochi."

**Looks like the odds are stacked, kit. I barely beat Orochi the last time we fought**, said Kyuubi.** You're gonna need the ninth tail**. Naruto had already mastered eight tails, but that would only put him on equal footing with Sasuke.

_Sasuke already mastered his bijuu completely? It took Naruto constant training to do that_, thought Sakura.

"Orochimaru told me I had a bijuu on day one. And I've been training how to use it," stated Sasuke. He completely resembled a giant snake by now. Naruto unleashed all the tails, and dropped to fours. The two jinchuuriki squared off.

_It's more like monster versus monster now_, thought Sakura.

Sasuke started making hand seals. _Tsukuyomi!_ (Grasping Moon) he thought. Naruto found himself trapped in darkness, a red moon shining above. Sasuke appeared before him. "For the rest of your life, you shall feel my Chidori every 2 seconds." Naruto yelled in pain as the punishment began. Sasuke laughed softly. "Sayonara, dobe."

Kyuubi was speaking to him in his mind. **I have an ability which I can give to you, Genjutsu Kai. Just invoke my chakra, form a seal and say Kai, like you're canceling your own genjutsu**. _All right_, thought Naruto, _I –ahh—gotta –ahh— hang on_. Though he was finding this increasingly painful and difficult, after hard effort he formed a seal and said "KAI!" The genjutsu dispelled, he stood up, the Kyuubi's chakra covering him again.

"Are you all right, scaredy-cat?" Naruto taunted. "Fight me face to face. Don't hide behind a genjutsu."

"Ah, so you learned to use Genjutsu Kai," said Sasuke. "Wouldn't think you figured that out, dobe."

A muscled in Naruto's eye twitched. "DON'T…CALL ME DOBE!!!" He was about to attack Sasuke with all his might, but something made him stop. "Orochimaru?"

"Foolish gaki," said the snake sannin. "You can't escape me, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru made hand seals and yelled "**Fushi Tensei!**" (Living Corpse Reincarnation). A whitish substance flowed out of his head and into Sasuke. Sasuke collapsed and got up. But this time, his eyes glowed an evil red.

_I have to kill teme now_, thought Naruto.

* * *

Cliffie! Things are going to get intense. 


	10. Fight of the Monsters! Naruto vs Sasuke

Here's the next chapter, folks. Please read and review.

* * *

"So, Naruto-kun," said the voice from Sasuke's voice. It was a double layered voice, Sasuke's with Orichimaru's sibilant hiss over it. "It appears there is no more Sasuke-kun." He chuckled; enjoying the pain and torment he was causing the leaf jonin.

Naruto cracked his knuckles angrily. "Don't call me that, YOU MISERABLE BASTARD!" he yelled, orange chakra flaring around him.

Orochimaru laughed coldly, then his face immediately darkened. "Brave words for a young brat." He said. Before Naruto even blinked, Orochimaru was flying through the air, foot aimed directly at his chest.

Naruto was knocked several feet backward by the force of the strike. Even as he felt his ribs snap, Kyuubi's chakra began to heal him.

Orochimaru made a few hand seals. "**SENEI TAJASHUU!**" (Hidden Shadow Many Snakes Hand) he roared, punching the air as snakes flew out from his hand.

"**Rasengan no Yaiba!**" (Rasengan Blade) Naruto yelled, creating a blade of chakra on his forearm, and severed the snakes' head in one stroke.

Orochimaru yelled, "**Kusanagi Tsurugi: Ku no Tachi!**" (Kusanagi Sword: Longsword of the Heavens) A snake leapt from his mouth, and from the snake's mouth came a sword, ready to stab Naruto.

Naruto quickly created a clone and transformed himself into a shuriken. The clone threw him over the Snake Sannin's head. When the shuriken landed, Naruto released the transformation and used Rasengan no Yaiba, pointing the blade at Orochimaru's back. The clone disappeared, as it had been stabbed with the Kusanagi sword.

Orochimaru swiftly turned and spin-kicked Naruto backwards.

Naruto made a series of hand seals, and then bit his thumb. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" (Summoning Technique) he yelled, slamming his hand on the ground. Gamabunta appeared, smoking his pipe almost nonchalantly, and Naruto was standing on his head.

"So you want to play that game, brat?" replied Orochimaru. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" he yelled, summoning Manda. He stood on the giant snake's head.

The summons looked at each other, narrowing their eyes.

"Gamabunta."

"Manda."

Gamabunta drew his sword. Manda readied himself to strike, and they rushed at each other. Gamabunta slashed at Manda, but the snake shed his skin and used **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Body Replacement Technique), appearing under the toad's soft underbelly, striking him.

Gamabunta screamed as blood burst from his stomach. He would have died if not for what happened next. Naruto made a few hand seals. "**Konbi Henge!**" (Combination Transformation), and he fused together with the toad, creating the Kyuubi no Yoko. Kyuubi's chakra quickly healed Gamabunta. Naruto had only used this form once before, to defeat Gaara of the Sand.

"And I can play that game too!" Orochimaru said as he copied him, fusing with Manda to create a titanic eight-tailed snake.

_It has begun_, thought Kakashi.

Naruto gathered up chakra in his tails, forming a dark orange Rasengan. "**Yoko Rasengan!**" (Demon Fox Rasengan) he roared, attacking Orochimaru.

The snake sannin knew he couldn't dodge the attack, but he could block it. "**Sanju Rashomon!**" (Triple Rashomon) he yelled, summoning three red gates with demonic faces from the ground. The attack plowed into them, destroying both the gates and itself.

Orochimaru countered quickly. "**Hebi Soushi no Jutsu!**" (Snake Creation Technique) he yelled, creating thousands of snakes, which swarmed Naruto. Even with Kyuubi's chakra constantly healing him, he was being severely wounded.

**Come on, kit!** yelled Kyuubi, **You can do this!**

"Naruto-kun!" yelled Sakura. Her voice brought him back to earth. _That's right_, thought the blond,_ I can't fail Sakura-chan_.

He began harnessing chakra from his tails. They began to fade away and disappear.

_His tails are disappearing. This means…Oh, fuck_, thought Kakashi.

Naruto charged his dark orange Rasengan again, but this time larger and more powerful. "**Yoko Rasengan!**" he yelled, plowing into Orochimaru before the snake could summon a Rashomon gate. The chakra exploded, creating a giant crater.

All that was left was Sasuke's burnt and mangled body.

Kyuubi's chakra faded away, and Naruto collapsed. "D-Damn…" he croaked, and then passed out.

Sakura knelt down, examining both shinobi. "How's Naruto?" asked Kakashi. "He's in critical condition. We need to get him back to Konoha hospital right away," she said, looking extremely worried for his health. Her eyes started to fill with tears at thought that he might die.

"Sasuke?" questioned Kakashi, more gently this time. At this a teardrop splashed over from her eyes. "He's…He's…Oh, Kami-sama! I can't say it!"

Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder in understanding.

The team went back to Konoha, Sai holding Sasuke, and Sakura bearing Naruto on her back.

* * *

"Ino!" yelled Shikamaru. "Sakura's here!"

"I'm coming, Shika-kun!" yelled the blonde kunoichi. The sight she saw never shocked her more in her life. Team 7 looked extremely haggard, Sakura was bearing an unconscious Naruto, and Sai was holding a clearly dead Sasuke.

_So that was their mission_, Ino mused, _to bring back Sasuke. But they sent a whole task force last time. Why did they just send Kakashi's team this time?_

Villagers stopped and stared. The entire Rookie Nine and their senseis bore witness to this scene. The team continued to the Konoha hospital.

_Why?_ they thought. _How did this happen?_ Many still admired Sasuke, but most of the younger villagers had gained respect for Naruto, except the council of elders.

"What the hell is …Oh, Kami-sama!" yelled someone. It was Tsunade. She immediately rushed over to the battle weary team.

"Will Naruto-kun be all right?" asked the pink-haired young woman. "Please don't let him die."

"Don't worry, Sakura," said Tsunade. "I'll be damned if I let him die. He's the son I never had."

_Naruto, please be all right_, Sakura prayed.

* * *

Here I shall credit my brutally honest, best-in-the-business editor; my brother, for making this chapter something more than the pure crap it was before. 


	11. Depression and Heat

Next chapter, folks. Remember to read and review. Here's the lemon, so you pervs have fun.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed. The first thing he saw were his girlfriend's tearful jade eyes.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked. She hugged him as much as she could without breaking his bandages.

"Naruto! Don't do that again!" she said. "I thought you were going to die." She was worried, and her eyes began to brim again with tears.

"Sasuke…I tried to bring him back for you," Naruto said. Sakura continued to hug him, not letting him go at all, almost sobbing into his shoulder.

"I don't need Sasuke! I need you! You made that promise to a shallow twelve year old! I love you, Naruto-kun. Please…" she said, "don't die." She was crying openly this time, forgetting her dignity. Naruto knew she was serious, and put an arm around her comfortingly.

"Sakura…I promise you. I won't die!" said the jonin. Sakura began to check him up and said thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra, he was healed. They went to the funeral service for Sasuke, holding hands at his grave. They heard to the eulogy, praising Sasuke for what he was and what he might have been. Sakura noticed that some of the older ones were looking hatefully at Naruto and put an arm around him tightly.

"Sasuke…would have been happy if we were together," said Sakura. Her eyes were still tearful, for both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yeah," replied the blond soberly. He couldn't really reply. He had already seen two deaths by his own account. Sarutobi Asuma, Ino's sensei, had died fighting the Akatsuki for him. Uchiha Sasuke…dead by his own hands. _When will it ever end?_ thought Naruto. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Konohamaru.

"Naruto-niichan!" shouted the genin. "It's okay. I felt this way when uncle Asuma died." The small boy tried to comfort Naruto as best as he could. Naruto was only somewhat comforted, but he decided to thank the small boy for his efforts.

"Konohamaru…" said Naruto.

"Thank you."

* * *

One week later

"Ino-pig!" yelled Sakura. "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, what is it, Sakura?" asked the blonde.

"Naruto. He's been really depressed since the funeral. He stopped talking, rarely eats, and even stopped training."

By the sound of Sakura's voice, Ino knew this was serious. Naruto not training was equivalent to hell freezing over. She would really have to think on this one. After about five minutes of careful deliberation, she came up with an answer.

"Well…" she told Sakura, "Do want you've wanted to do for ever so long."

"Which is?" asked Sakura cluelessly.

Ino sighed. "BANG HIM, DAMNIT!" she yelled. "Does that tell you?"

Sakura tried to imagine being in bed with Naruto. She had a few thoughts which I will not go into here, but made her blush.

"I thought so," said Ino. "Now what you have to do is dress up in a kimono. Have on only underwear beneath it. And don't tie it."

"Ino, are you sure this will work?" asked Sakura. She felt a little vulnerable.

"Hell yeah!" Ino replied. "If he has his mind on doing you, he'll forget about Sasuke."

Sakura sighed. It was a long shot, but it might work. She went home to plan what to do, and found herself, for the first time in her life, grinning pervertedly.

* * *

At night

Uzumaki Naruto was not having a good day. _I killed Sasuke_, he thought over and over again. It kept him from doing anything. Even going out to see Sakura. Tsunade had wisely kept him off missions, even D-ranks, for a little while. Everything he did gave him thoughts of Sasuke. Even Sakura. He did it for her.

His doorbell rang, but he didn't pick himself up to answer it. However, the door swung open anyway. He had forgotten to lock it because of his moods.

He opened it to see Sakura. She was wearing a red kimono, which was untied, and Naruto got a glimpse of her white underwear beneath.

"Naruto-kun…" she purred seductively.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked uncertainly.

"Don't talk," she whispered. He felt her warm breath on the shell of his ear. "Just enjoy."

**(LEMON STARTS HERE)**

She began to lick his ear along the insides, and then gave him a soft nip on his earlobe.

_I don't know what Sakura-chan's doing, but she's driving me wild_.

Her soft lips touched Naruto's, and she drew him close to her. He nibbled her lower lip, asking to enter, and their tongues joined in a dance. He was exploring every corner of her mouth, and found she tasted like strawberries. Sakura, on the other hand, was fighting a battle with Naruto's tongue. Her arms went around his shoulders, and his went to the curves of her hips. They each felt each other's bodies under their hands, feeling as if they were literally in heaven.

He released a hand to run through her soft pink hair. In the heat of the moment, Sakura slipped a hand under his shirt. Naruto gasped at the contact, and she forced his arms up, pulling his shirt off. He moved down, giving her butterfly kisses down her, which elicited a low moan of pleasure.

"Let's take this somewhere a little more private, Naruto-kun."

"What about Sasuke?" he asked.

"Forget about Sasuke," she whispered into his ear. "You have me now."

He carried her bridal style to his bedroom, still kissing her as they fell to the bed. She kissed down his bare chest, feeling his solid body under her. She licked gently on him, teasing him. He pulled off her kimono, exposing her in her underwear, and causing Naruto's manhood to harden. He felt down her flat abdomen, kissing it. She felt his hand slowly massage her abdomen. She pulled his pants off, exposing his boxers; and ground her hips against his. He groaned and kissed back harder. She felt the friction of their sex spots through their underwear and bit back a moan. She knew it at that moment, she wanted to be all over him, and she was ready.

"Naruto-kun…Give it to me."

Naruto did just that. He reached a hand behind her back, unhooking her bra strap. He pulled off the bra, exposing her full, firm breasts. He massaged them beneath his fingers, making her moan as a pleasurable feeling ran up and down her spine. He was enjoying this, molding the flesh, touching her, everywhere. He put his mouth to her left breast, licking around them and teasing them with her tongue. Her nipples peaked and she moaned with pleasure at the feel of his tender ministrations. He then began to lick the other breast, gently but firmly. In heat, she practically tore off his boxers, and ground her hips against his crotch even more.

"Now it's my turn," she murmured flirtatiously. "You're a little overdue for a physical…"

She grasped the shaft of his manhood, and slowly stroked it. Naruto groaned loudly. She took the head of it in her mouth, trailing kisses down it, licking it with her tongue, and ending by taking it completely in her mouth. Naruto moaned and thrust himself into her, spilling his essence. Sakura licked it up, which just made Naruto hornier. Despite the fact that he found this agonizing, he removed his member from her mouth. He quickly pulled off her panties, exposing her womanhood, which had become warm and sticky. He stroked her womanhood experimentally, and she moaned at his light touch. He began to rub her clit with his thumb, and she came onto his hand. He inserted his fingers, and she moaned and worked her womanhood into it. She took his fingers out and ground into his crotch even harder.

"Ohh…Kami-sama, Naruto-kun...You're driving me crazy… ahh…ahh…"

Sakura felt him begin the most intimate part. He grasped her inner thighs. He slowly began to lick them, working towards her private area. He kissed her private area, and drew his tongue along the patch of fuzz above her sex spot. She was already hot, but she began to get very wet. He entered deeply into her with his tongue. She moaned at the intruder, feeling his tongue work around inside her. His teeth scraped very lightly over her clit, which elicited a good reaction from the kunoichi. She began dripping into his mouth, and he swallowed her juices.

He brought her up for a passionate kiss. She rolled her hips under him, and he began to squeeze and stroke her breasts. He slowly inserted the head of his manhood into her, thrusting in, then out. She moaned lustfully at the sensation, screaming his name.

"AHH! AHH! Naruto-kun! Faster, harder…"

He thrust in again, breaking her barrier. She yelped in minor pain, and Naruto ground his hips into hers, making her moan hotly into his mouth. He skillfully brought her to a climax, spilling his seed into her, and she spilled over. Both of them, exhausted, but pleasured, cuddled up to each other, and slept naked.

**(LEMON ENDS HERE) **

"I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I love you, Naruto-kun."

From five blocks away, Hatake Kakashi looked up from his copy of Icha Icha Paradise and thought, _If Icha Icha becomes a movie, I am definitely recommending those two for it.

* * *

_

Well, did you think the lemon was a bit much? Did I rush it? Also, should I end with the lemon, or continue this fic? Please review, constructive criticism, and no flames.


	12. Author's Note

Yo.

Sorry for being on hiatus for so long, but I was running dry. I know Akatsuki will show up, and I'll write the chapter if I can get some time. I rewrote the first few, because they weren't so great. Expect the next one pretty soon.


	13. Akatsuki Strikes! Part 1

Next chapter. Sort of a filler, but the action will start soon.

**DISCLAIMER**: I still don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura woke up, finding herself next to Naruto. She felt very warm, even though she had no clothes on. "Morning, Naruto-kun…" she said, kissing him.

Naruto woke up, "Ohayo…" he yawned sleepily.

"You were good last night…" said Sakura. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Ero-sennin gave me Icha Icha for a birthday present," Worried that he would be beat up or scolded, he tried to change the subject.

"I'd better go make some breakfast," he said, trying to get up and get dressed.

"Stay here with me," replied Sakura, snuggling against him. He decided that breakfast could wait, and that Sakura pressed against him naked was better. He stayed down, enjoying her warmth. She enjoyed him as well, and barely moved.

"Sakura-chan, you're making me horny," complained the Kyuubi container. He didn't actually mind it, but he thought it was too early to do her again.

"Mmm…not yet, Naruto-kun," she answered. Naruto got up after an hour because his stomach began making strange noises, and he dressed and microwaved a cup of instant ramen. Sakura dressed, and went out. _How am I going to explain this to o-kaa-san?_ she thought. Naruto went outside, and began training with Kakashi and Yamato.

* * *

Ino was at her flower shop, watering some roses, when Sakura came in.

"So? How was it?" asked the blonde.

"It was great," Sakura replied. "That was your best idea yet, Ino."

_Go me!_ thought Ino. _I gotta do that with Shika-kun sometime…Maybe tonight_

Ino's next look was concern. "Are you pregnant? Naruto didn't get any condoms."

"No worries, Ino," replied her old friend. "I'm not pregnant." She wasn't entirely sure though. _I'm going to get a test from Tsunade-sama_, she thought.

"Well, alright, Sakura," replied Ino. Sakura knew an interrogation was coming. "Was he good? How big was his thing?"

Sakura actually attempted to answer Ino's "questionnaire". "Well…" she said, "he was good, very good, he had me screaming, and secondly… I'm not telling."

Sakura went off to the Hokage tower to train and get that test.

* * *

"Sakura? Is something wrong?" asked Tsunade quizzically. Despite Sakura inheriting her monster strength, the apprentice was on the ropes, and nearly exhausted. Usually it took a lot more to wear her down.

"Ehh…nothing…Tsunade-sama," said Sakura.

"Do you think you might be pregnant?"

"How…" Sakura stuttered, "How do you know we…"

Tsunade smirked. "I heard you moaning last night. I knew you two would get serious."

Sakura blushed. "I need a test, Tsunade-sama. My parents would not be happy if I had Naruto-kun's child at my age."

The Hokage nodded grimly. "Shizune," she called. The black haired medic-nin appeared almost instantly.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" she questioned.

"I need you to take a sample from Sakura for a pregnancy test. By the way, you lose the bet."

Both Shizune and Sakura's jaws hit the floor.

"There was a BET!?"/"I lost!?" they both said at the same time.

"Fork it over, 1000 ryo!" gloated Tsunade. She began to do a victory dance. Sakura looked disturbed for a moment, then went with Shizune to take the pregnancy test.

_Wait…_thought Tsunade stopping her dance, _The last few times I started winning bets, bad things happened. Nah…just coincidence_, and she continued to dance.

* * *

Shizume came out of a small room and looked relieved. "You aren't pregnant, Sakura-san."

Sakura was undoubtedly very pleased. She was too young to bear children. Even with a man she loved and who loved her.

She decided to go see Naruto, as it was her day off.

As she was strolling through Konoha, she saw an extremely depressed-looking boy with long hair, and razor thin eyebrows.

"Uhh...why are you eyebrows so thin?" asked Sakura.

"I shaved them," slurred the boy sleepily. Despite the slur, Sakura recognized the voice.

"Lee-san?"

His half-closed eyes shot open. "Sakura-san! Get out! GET OUT!"

"What's wrong, Lee?"

"Just GET OUT!"

Understanding his message, and knowing that he had only half-suppressed the Suiken (Drunken Fist) she got out.

"Lee-kun…" This came from Ayame. "You'll get over her. Besides, there are other girls who might feel something for a gentleman like you."

"Like who?"

"Like me." The brown-haired girl did actually feel something for him. He had been a regular customer for years, and kept the place in business(and lively)while Naruto was gone. Besides that, even though he seemed over-exaggerated, he was kind, polite, and they had become great friends, even though he had insisted on calling her "-san".

"Ayame-san?" replied a very puzzled Lee.

"Maybe this will make things clearer," and she kissed him over the counter. He just melted into it. Despite not being able to get into it, he had a pretty good time. They parted lips too soon for Lee.

"Come to Hayato's Bar and Grill at 8," she said. "Tou-san! You're gonna have to get those Matsu and Nishi guys! I have a date tonight."

"I know, Ayame," said Ichiraku. Ayame blushed at the fact that he had been watching them.

* * *

Naruto was sparring with Kakashi, and they were both on an even level. Naruto attempted a spin-kick at Kakashi, but Kakashi flipped out of reach and threw a kunai with an exploding tag attached. Naruto, despite not being the sharpest pencil in the box, knew what he could do.

_Alright, I destroy his kunai with a blast of equal force_, he thought. "**Rasengan: Fuuma Shuriken!**" he yelled, throwing a wind shuriken at Kakashi's kunai. It exploded in midair, knocking both jonin backwards.

"Taking a leaf out of Urahara's book, ne?" joked Kakashi. As he made his quip he quickly drew his katana.

Naruto sensed the draw and covertly activated his **Rasengan no Yaiba** (Rasengan Blade). "Never knew you read Bleach, Kakashi-sensei," he responded.

"Well, you can't read Icha Icha all the time," replied Kakashi. He rushed in with his katana. "Now I'm going Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, carrying the joke.

"One step ahead of you, sensei," said Naruto. He quickly blocked the blade and pushed Kakashi out of range with a punch to the side. He then threw a kunai at Kakashi.

The jonin quickly dodged, not noticing the seal on the kunai. "You missed," he replied.

Naruto quickly made a hand seal and thought _**Hiraishin no Jutsu!** _(Flying Thunder God Technique) "Wrong, sensei!" he yelled, giving him a swift kick from behind. "And now, as revenge for our first meeting," he grinned, "**ITAMI NO SENNEN!**"(A Thousand Years of Pain)

The poor jonin soared through air, coming to land in a heap on the ground. "Now you're gonna get it," he growled.

"Hold up, Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto. He sensed two strange chakra signatures. _Who are these guys?_

"Yeah," replied the older jonin. "I sense something."

The two shinobi landed in front of him. One had a reptilian, gilled, sharklike face. He also had a giant sword, wrapped in a cloth. The other member was female, with long blue hair and a flower in it. Both wore dark red cloud-patterned robes. Only one thought summed up the sudden chill Naruto felt.

_Oh, fuck.

* * *

_

Well, you want to find out what's next, right? Next chapter will tell you all.


	14. Akatsuki Strikes! Part 2

Now the action starts.

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Naruto, would I be writing this?

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_The two shinobi landed in front of him. One had a reptilian, gilled, sharklike face. He also had a giant sword, wrapped in a cloth. The other member was female, with long blue hair and a flower in it. Both wore dark red cloud-patterned robes. Only one thought summed up the sudden chill Naruto felt._

_Oh, fuck._

* * *

"Ohayo, Kakashi-san. Naruto-san," greeted the shark-man. His partner looked thoroughly annoyed. 

"Cut the crap, Kisame." she said. "Out of the way, old man. We're here for the kid."

"And this is the _charming_ Aoriko," said Kisame.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," said Kakashi.

"And if you kill him, I'll kill you," added Naruto. "Bring it."

Aoriko opened her cloak, and threw out blue flower petals. She began to make hand seals.

"**Aohana Shuriken no Jutsu!**" (Blue Flower Shuriken Technique) she yelled. The flowers turned into shuriken, which Naruto quickly dodged.

"I thought this was gonna be hard," said Naruto.

Aoriko opened a summoning scroll. "**Kuchiyose: Taju Aohana no Jutsu!**" (Summoning: Multiple Blue Flowers Technique). A large number of lowers flew from the scroll, and emitted a blue mist.

Naruto became disoriented, as the mist quickly seeped into his brain. He didn't know where to go, and he could only see blue. He tried to move, but he couldn't.

Aoriko laughed maniacally. "These flowers aren't just for show. That mist-it's pollen containing a toxin that disorients and confuses an opponent." She dropped into a combat stance. "Come and get me now, kyuubi-no-jinchuuriki."

Kisame grinned crazily. "Well, Aoriko seems to be taking care of the jinchuuriki, so it's just you and me, Hatake-san." He quickly drew Samehada, unwrapping it as he did so. Kakashi dropped into battle stance, drawing his ANBU katana.

The shark-nin swung his blade down at Kakashi, who readied himself to block the blow. Instead, he heard the clang of sharkskin on steel…steel that wasn't his.

"Hey, same-yaro!" yelled the attacker. "Pick on somebody else!"

Kakashi recognized the shinobi. "Ryo?" he asked.

The swordsman grinned. "In the flesh."

"We never did finish our last duel," said Kisame. He dropped into stance.

"That's why I'm here. **Shinigami Konbi Henge – Kyodachi!**" (Death God Combination Transformation – Great Sword) yelled Ryo, slamming both swords together. The two wakizashi transformed into a katana the size of a claymore (ancient two-handed sword), but Ryo held it easily with one hand.

Meanwhile, Naruto had managed to survive the poison by bleeding it out of him, and charged in to attack Aoriko.

"**Rasengan Mashingan!**" (Rasengan Machine Gun) yelled Naruto, shooting the blue-haired woman furiously with knife-like blue chakra bolts from a Rasengan in his palm.

Aoriko countered quickly. "**Aohana-no-Tate no Jutsu!**" (Blue Flower Shield Technique) she yelled, creating a shield out of her flowers. The shield deflected his attack, but only barely. Naruto went into a jump-kick, but Aoriko managed to block the kick with her shield.

Sakura heard the noise. _It doesn't sound like a spar, more like a battle. I'd better alert Tsunade-sama._

_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** _thought Sakura, making the required hand seals and biting her thumb. In a puff of smoke, she summoned a smaller slug. "Go warn Tsunade-sama that someone's attacked Naruto and Kakashi at the training grounds," she commanded it; "I'm going to help my Naruto-kun." She drew on her black battle gloves, and ran to the training grounds.

Kisame made a few hand seals. "**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!**" (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave) he yelled, spitting water from his mouth, covering a large portion of the training grounds. Ryo, caught unawares, slipped, and Kisame grinned. "**Suiton: Goshokuzame!**" (Water Release: Five Eating Sharks) he said, and five sharks came from the water at Ryo.

Ryo quickly got up, as the sharks were summoned. "Summoning your own kin, eh, teme?" he grinned. "I'll cut them apart. One by one." He slashed vertically at the first shark, horizontally at the second, before throwing his sword like a boomerang and slashing the other three sharks in half.

At this moment Sakura burst onto the scene. She saw Kisame battling the mist-nin they met back on their mission to the Sound(who had retrieved his sword by now), and Naruto battling a strange blue-haired woman. She cracked her knuckles menacingly and thought_, Whoever this bitch is, she's not gonna hurt Naruto-kun_.

She charged in and gave a superhuman punch to Aoriko. "You won't get Naruto-kun!" she yelled.

Naruto smirked as he watched his girlfriend in action. _She's so sexy when she's threatening._

Despite having two broken ribs, Aoriko managed to chuckle a little. "Aww, how sweet," she said "Your girlfriend's come to rescue you jinchuuriki. Then I'll just kill both you lovers."

She went into taijutsu stance. Naruto charged in with a kick, but he was effortlessly deflected. She summoned more blue flowers, disorienting both Naruto and Sakura with her poisonous mist. However, Sakura sensed her chakra, and gave a tremendous kick at the source.

Aoriko grimaced in pain. _Such strength…such precision…it's inhuman._ She pulled out shuriken and started throwing them, hoping to impale Sakura and Naruto. Naruto just sliced them in half, and Sakura caught them and threw them back.

Sakura punched, and Aoriko successfully blocked. But, because of doing so, she felt sharp pain in her arm. The two women entered a one-on-one battle. Sakura threw a roundhouse kick at the blue-haired woman.

Aoriko got hit in the chin and countered quickly with a hail of punches. She winced at the pain, but viciously kicked Sakura in the legs. Sakura tripped, but easily flipped backwards, and in an effortless motion, drew and threw a kunai. It grazed Aoriko's shoulder, but the blue-haired woman threw a shuriken.

Ryo was fighting hard against Kisame. He blocked each stroke, but Kakashi could tell he was barely holding his own. Even with his **Kirigakure no Jutsu** (Hidden Mist Technique), Kisame was blocking Ryo's every stroke, and getting in a lot of damage. Ryo blocked Kisame's downward cut but was having trouble holding his kyodachi.

"Teme…I'm gonna beat you one on one…just like I said I would…"

**Flashback**

_A shorter version of Momochi Zabuza stepped forward. Kisame snorted._

"_Bringing in your little brother Momochi? This is the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, not some treehouse club."_

"_Say that again, you bastard shark," snarled Ryo._

_Kisame drew his sword and swung sharply downward. Ryo blocked his first stroke, but was unable to avoid the others. _

"_He's weak" said Kisame, putting away his sword and dusting his hands with an air of satisfaction. "Guess he never followed your example Momochi."_

**End Flashback**

"I'm gonna win!" he yelled, standing up and holding his kyodachi with new strength.

Kakashi, who had whipped out Icha Icha Paradise as soon as Ryo had stepped in, gaped._ Such a massive spike in chakra… it's almost inhuman._

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!**" (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique), Ryo declared, pouring every bit of chakra he had into it, shooting the sharklike man backwards with a giant blast. He began to mercilessly slash at Kisame, slicing him to ribbons.

"So you…got me…after all…" said Kisame, gasping for breath. The Akatsuki member died then and there. Ryo disassembled his sword, then just like Kisame had done so many years ago, dusted his hands with an air of satisfaction. "Weak," he spat in the direction of the shark-man's corpse.

Just then, a giant clay bird flew low overhead. _It's that Deidara guy_, Naruto thought.

"Sorry, kids. But my ride's here," said Aoriko. She was picked up onto the clay bird by Deidara.

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you," said a female voice. Ino stepped out of the trees, twirling a kunai. She made a few hand seals and yelled "**Shintenshin no Jutsu!**" (Mind Body Switch Technique) Her spirit flew up into Deidara's head and uttered a word that spelled doom for all the Akatsuki present.

"**Katsu.**"

The giant clay bird exploded, and the Akatsuki members fell to the ground. They were met by a team of ANBU, and two interrogators, Morino Ibiki and Yamanaka Ino.

"Well," said Ino, taking out a kunai and twirling it around her finger, "We can do this the hard way, or the harder way."

Ibiki had taught her very well.

* * *

Well, that's it. The Akatsuki fight will continue, but on another level. Also, what do you think of the Lee/Ayame pairing? I again have to credit my brother for editing this chapter. 


	15. Akatsuki, Ramen, and Dating

The date between Lee and Ayame. Enjoy.

* * *

_30 minutes ago_

As Naruto and Sakura valiantly fought off the forces of evil, Lee was sitting at home, thinking about his date.

_Ayame-san just asked me out! What do I do? Of all the things that had to happen to me, it is something I cannot ask Gai-sensei about._

Yeah, you heard it right. Maito Gai was a certifiable loser. In his entire life, he had never been laid, and was often rejected. This probably had to do with the fact that he was hyper and wore green spandex. To hide his sadness, he created a mask of happiness and hyperactivity. He also buried himself in hard training. He passed down the habits to Lee.

Lee stopped contemplating his sensei, and remembered what everybody else did for a date.

_Ah! I need to take a shower and clean up. Then I will go to the flower shop. Ino-san will surely help me._

By the time he got to the flower shop, the battle was over. He knocked at the door, noticing the Open sign.

"Come in!" said Ino. Lee stepped in and politely bowed. "Ohayo, Ino-san," he said. "I need to purchase some flowers, but I do not know which ones."

"Well, you're wasting your time. Sakura's dating Naruto."

"I realize that," said Lee somewhat sadly. This made Ino a little shocked.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Who are they for?"

Lee blushed. "Ayame-san."

Ino smiled. "Well, you moved on, didn't you? She always did make those eyes at you."

"Let's see…" she continued. "Roses? Too busy. Mmmm…these look pretty nice."

She had pointed to a bunch of daffodils.

Lee nodded. "They're very pretty, and…_youthful_, like Ayame-san."

* * *

Ayame was thinking about Lee. "What should I do for Lee-kun?"

_Come on, you like him. He knows it. He's polite, kind, and it doesn't hurt that he's a **HUNK! **_Inner Ayame drooled.

_I know, but…_

_Kiss him! _

But how?

_You'll find the right time._

And with that, her head conversation was over. She turned to the counter.

Matsu had put the ramen on too long, and the meat was developing a black crust. Matsu took the pot off the stove. It seemed that nothing would happen…

Until he tripped over Nishi, who was bending down to get some more ingredients.

"MATSU-KUN!!!" roared Nishi angrily, as he was covered with hot, burnt, ramen.

"Ah! Gomen nasai, Nishi-kun!" chattered Matsu, terrified of his partner.

This whole thing provoked an angry outburst from Naruto.

"Can't you guys _ever _get it right!?" he yelled

"Ah! Gomen nasai, Naruto-san!" They rushed off to make another pot of ramen, while Sakura reminded Naruto to calm down or she would wipe the floor with him.

Ayame chuckled. She would to go to Lee's house at promptly 7. She called Hayato's Bar and Grill and reserved two good seats for Lee and herself.

She worriedly searched through her closet.

_Black dress…No; don't want to rush it…_

_Red dress…No, that makes me look like Sakura, and Lee-kun will probably go nuts._

_Ah, let's see…Perfect!_

The dress Ayame had found was a blue dress. It fit just right, and it stayed close to her curves. The neckline was also in just the right place to turn a man's knees to jelly. To confirm her thoughts, she tried it on. It was perfect.

Inner Ayame laughed. _Let's see if Lee-kun will be able to resist me…

* * *

_

Tsunade had called Naruto and Sakura into her office.

"What is it, o-baa-chan?" said Naruto. Sakura bonked him on the head, not too hard.

"Naruto," she said. "This concerns Akatsuki." That shut him up.

"You two, Kakashi, and Yamato, are reassigned to the Niju Shotai." The Niju Shotai was dedicated to stopping Akatsuki.

"Your mission, to be considered as an S-class mission: To eliminate Akatsuki by **whatever means necessary**."

"But Tsunade-shishou!" said Sakura, "We can't stop Akatsuki at this level! Deidara, Kisame and Aoriko are probably their weakest members. We're just not strong enough, it's utterly impossible!!!" Out of breath, she panted heavily while Naruto patted her on the shoulder.

"If you're quite finished," said Tsunade coolly, "I believe you are strong enough. And in case you didn't know, Zetsu is the only member left other than the leader, we officially hold the remaining three members in maximum security." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What happened to that gung ho attitude you had when you were fighting back there?"

Sakura glanced sideways at Naruto and blushed; Naruto was touched, while Tsunade smirked.

"I fully expect you to surpass me and become one of the Sannin in my place," said Tsunade to a surprised Sakura. "Jiraiya expects the same of you as well, Naruto," she said.

"You will leave tomorrow morning," said Tsunade. "Good luck."

They exited, and Jiraiya poked his head out from under the desk. "Is it safe to come out now?" he asked.

* * *

_At 7:00_

Ayame had found Lee's house, and rang his doorbell. Lee came out, looking very clean. He saw Ayame, and practically drooled. She was wearing a blue dress that was revealing, but not very, and showed off her body.

"Ayame-san…you…for me?"

"Who else, Lee-kun?"

He was intoxicated. He was a certifiable loser, due to his hyperactive nature, and idolization of Gai-sensei. And a girl kisses him, asks him out, and dresses up like this _for him?_ It's pretty hard to believe.

"Come on! We have to go!"

"Where?" he said blankly.

"I reserved us a place at Hayato's Bar and Grill," she replied.

They went inside, and came to a nice booth by the window. The waiter came by.

"Is there anything you two would like?"

Ayame thought for a moment. "I'll have udon, and Lee-kun?"

Lee nodded. "Udon for me as well."

The waiter nodded, and went off to get their food.

"Ayame-san…why do you do this for me?" asked Lee.

"It's because I like you."

"Why? Nobody at the Academy ever did," he thought of Sakura, and looked sad.

"Lee," said Ayame, "I like you because, you're kind, we have a lot in common, and it doesn't hurt that you're hot."

Lee blushed. He felt the same way for Ayame.

"You saved my life, Ayame-san. I felt like hanging myself, but you talked me down. Ayame-san, I really…"

"Lee-kun," she whispered seductively, "If you don't stop calling me that, I'll have to punish you."

"Punish…me?" Lee wasn't good on this sort of thing.

"Mmm-hmm. Like this." She leaned over in her seat and kissed him.

Lee was shocked. He wasn't quite sure how to respond. _Open your mouth, baka!_ snapped a voice in his head. He did so, and let Ayame enter his mouth. _Now try that to her_, said the voice. He overpowered her slightly, but she kept control and enjoyed it. They were really into it now.

The waiter came in with the food. "I presume this is a bad time," he said, leaving the food on the table and exiting swiftly.

She broke the kiss, and gave him a somewhat harsh nip on his earlobe.

The inner devil in Lee replied. "I'm looking forward to it…Ayame-chan"

They ate their udon, talked, laughed, and had a good time.

"Next week, okay?" said Ayame as they exited.

"Definitely, Ayame-chan," replied Lee.

They parted company, each being the happiest they'd been in a long while.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Press that little purple button down there. It gives me waffles. 


End file.
